Chapter 25
Dragon Shooter phase.1 is the 25th chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the Dragon Shooter Arc. Koko's Squad catches some R&R on the beach. Jonah learns more about Mao and Lehm's backgrounds before the squad hears about their next assignment. Title page Koko's Squad at the beach of a deserted island in the near . Summary Koko's Squad takes a break on the beach of a deserted island in the Adriatic Sea near Dubrovnik with the Atlas offshore. Jonah returns from the freighter after getting a spare laptop battery for Koko, who is working while everyone else is in the shallows. Jonah realises that she always pushes herself hard and thus has an unbalanced life. Wiley, then Ugo take turns spinning Jonah around before releasing him into the air to see who can throw him the hardest. While Valmet waits for Koko to enter the water, Tojo and Lutz admire her figure, but remind themselves to not get caught gawking or face the consequences. Tojo leads Lutz to try and get a better viewing angle when they see that R has started talking to Valmet and after complimenting her on the tattoos on her back, begins to massage her shoulders. One of his hands slips and touches her breast and Valmet swiftly reacts by executing a somersault and kicking R away, yelling that her breasts are for her and Koko. R manages to get out that he touches breasts in every port before landing a further distance away than Jonah was thrown, unconscious. Jonah swims further out before Koko surfaces near him to warn him before telling him that he is all hers. Back on the Atlas everyone else is having dinner while Jonah has his science lesson with Mao, who mentions that they will eat when they finish. Jonah seizes an opening when Mao mentions his children to probe further and Mao pulls out a wallet photo and shows his wife and two children, who take after her. Mao comments that it is difficult being the only member of the squad with a family, briefly mentioning Lehm's cycle of marriage and divorce. Lehm then sneezes while having a drink, causing it to fly onto Tojo. Jonah wonders who Lehm's wives were and learns that it was just Chiquita, who like him was also a bodyguard for Floyd Hekmatyar, Koko and Kasper's father. Mao tries to return the subject to the lesson but gets sidetracked again when Jonah asks about his background. He reveals that he was an artillery officer in an unnamed Asian country but never saw actual combat. However he was discharged after a training accident caused a fatality and was jobless until he ran into Koko and was hired. However his children do not know this, believing that he is on assignment around the world. Nonetheless the pay is three times better. He recalls that when Koko learned about this she agreed with what he had done, cautioning him not to let his conscience destroy his soul and enjoining him to be proud of his teammates. Koko then calls to summon them to eat and Jonah goes ahead. Koko holds a meeting the following day on the next assignment, which involves an aerial delivery. Lehm points out that bad things always happen with such deliveries but Koko brushes it off as a superstition and vows to prove him wrong. The squad later arrives at an airfield where an Antonov An-12 has arrived. Anime and manga differences *More of Jonah and Wiley's boat ride from the Atlas is shown. *Koko is wearing a sunhat. *Wiley beckons Jonah over before throwing him. *Lehm and Mao are lounging on the beach instead of standing in the shallows with everyone else. *Valmet is lounging on a rocky part of the beach while Tojo and Lutz check her out and more of her body is shown. *When Jonah notices how far out he has drifted he is opposite a rocky portion of the beach. *The Atlas is shown from a different angle when the scene shifts to it. *Jonah's cabin is different and Mao is not seated next to him for the lesson as his desk can only accommodate one person. He is shown to be doodling while trying to wait out the time left until he eat. *Mao wears a dark shirt instead of a patterned one. *Mao's family is shown in more detail and the children's resemblance to their mother is more clear. Mao is literally floored when Jonah points this out. *Tojo is working on his laptop when he gets sneezed on. Lehm is drinking wine. *Some of Mao's fellow artillerymen are shown surrounding him in his flashback and their features are distinct. The guns are oriented differently. The background of Mao and Koko's meeting is different. Koko is shown to have run to Wiley, Lehm and Valmet after talking to him. *The door to the cabin is shown opening when Mao takes Koko's call. *The Atlas is shown again when Kokos starts her meeting, which is shown to be at night following dinner. Lehm comments to Wiley that the mission will be jinxed, and the latter laughs. *The squad is not shown arriving at the airport. Category:Volume 5 25